


The Ring

by The_Obfuscators_Canard



Series: Fanart [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this with inspiration from "This Is Private Property by Sagasimon".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagasimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Is Private Property](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053891) by [Sagasimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon). 



After reading "This Is Private Property" by Sagasimon, I decided to create a simple gold band, solitaire ruby inlay plus inscription. Enjoy!

[](http://imgur.com/X0VLlfy)


End file.
